


"Later."

by Shintori_Khazumi



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, F/F, Years Later, but can stand alone, kinda sequel to "late..."
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shintori_Khazumi/pseuds/Shintori_Khazumi
Summary: Spin-off sequel to "Late..." If you haven't checked out that fic, do check it out first before reading this one, haha. I think it helps with the... feelings.Akko is on a mission.To find Diana who had been on one too, but never came back.Will she make it this time?
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 15
Kudos: 26





	"Later."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Inspired from this quote that I saw from quotemadness… good stuff. Psuedo-Continuation of “LATE” I guess…
> 
> Enjoy?
> 
> ~Shintori Khazumi

**“Later”**

**_“I am hopelessly in love with you. I imagine your deft fingers gently brushing away the tiny hairs from my forehead and your lips stealing a kiss from my own, and I think that we could have had a good life had you chosen me too.”_ **

Akko gave a small sigh as she thought such things, these words on this old paper; staring out the window of a less-than-homely little café at the edge of the town she was currently staying in for the night for rest from her very important magical mission.

It had been eight years since Diana had been wed, and three since she left for a long-term mission that should have only taken a few months, but now, it had been years and she was yet to be heard from.

It had also been a few years since Amanda had given up all hope of a blossoming romance between her and her best friend, thus sending the letter that contained the message Akko could never quite seem to get out of her head.

“… a good life had you chosen me too… huh…” She muttered, taking a sip of her warm coffee, the graying skies outside only serving to dampen the mood, rain pelting against the large windows.

A chuckle escaped her lips, and once more, Akko found that she was laughing at herself. Her current state, her sorry mentality.

“Sorry.”

She spoke this word to no one in particular, breathing it out into the open air of this silent joint. It just felt right… to let such words out.

She heard it. Suddenly in the midst of this noisy silence.

It was the sound of a small burst, then she felt it before another sound, that of metal against metal followed.

And now a gash was on her forehead, a graze, light bleeding; sticky red liquid oozing down her face as she tasted that odd flavor of iron and something else she couldn’t quite put her finger to.

“Ohh, my mistake; never thought the great Atsuko Kagari could be found at such parts such as these.”

Looking at the poor lad’s attire and body down, Akko could easily decipher the stance of this bounty hunter, fresh and skilled, fine instincts, but… stupid.

Standing from her seat, mug still in hand and drinking from it calmly, she asked, “What of it?”.

Slightly surprised and taken-aback, backing off just a step at the straightforwardness and fearlessness of the world-renown witch, the syndicate put on airs, trying to sound neutral. He was not to be shamed by some old (she was only in her thirties though) hag.

Clicking his tongue, he charged forward, eyes sharp and locked on his prey…

-before he saw darkness.

Downing the remaining liquid in her cup, Akko sighed followed by a large yawn. “How boring.”

Walking along, exiting the café and into the torrent of rain she saw a cloaked figure. The mysterious person just stood there, soaked and seemingly watching her every move. She saw it raise its wand, and quickly she reacted, stepping aside, maneuvering her way toward it, but then freezing as she saw sparkles, beauty, elegance, and a majestic beast.

A unicorn.

“Di-Diana…”

Her mission, finding Diana… it was finally over.

She ran with abandon, ran as fast as humanely possible for her, arms open and welcoming. As she felt that familiar presence once more in the safety of her hold, she sobbed. She wailed. She let out all her pain and happiness, mixed emotions.

“I missed you so much! Everyone did! Diana what happened?! Tell me, I- I was far too worried, I- Diana…. I love you… don’t disappear anymore.” Akko got out, words a jumbled mess, feelings a tangles string of emotion.

The cold of the wind bothered her not as warmth from this indivi- warmth… where was the warmth?!

Akko put distance between them immediately, Diana’s cloak falling from her face to reveal a pale individual, eyes dull and sparks dying out.

Only then did Akko see the blood dripping from her forehead, almost in the same way as Akko, blood also coming down from her lip and cheek.

Then Akko felt a sickly warm wetness on her hand wrapped around the small of Diana’s back.

“Ah… kko…”

“Diana… Diana?!”

“ _I’m home_.”

“Di-diana?!” Akko’s waterworks begun again as she saw Diana’s own tears flowing down her cheeks.

“Sorry… it… took far..t-too… long…”

“Shhh, shhh… Stop Diana, wait I’ll get some help. Please just rest and don’t talk any longer. I’ll call for hel-“ Akko got out her wand to call for back-up, but a hand stopped her. This hand that she had held so long ago… that fit perfectly in her palm.

“It’s too _… late_ …” Diana rasped out. “Too… late… sor..ry… love… Akko… I’m late… but…”

“It’s not! I can still call for-“

“ ** _I have always loved you Akko._ ”**

Eyes wide, mouth hanging agape in shock, Akko felt the tears flow harder before she gritted her teeth in anger, a pure anger.

“You- you can’t sa-“

“I know… me… selfish… sor…” Diana coughed out a few more words, blood coming from her mouth. “Just… want… tell… Akko,” She took in a deep breath as Akko listened in her quickly dissipating anger. _“-I love you_.”

And Diana began crying more in her state, tears that were too bitter for someone who was on the brink of passing. And only then did Akko, in seeing those bitter, painful emotions, know what she had to do. Let Diana have peace… and joy… and love.

“Diana…?” As the woman looked to her, a sad smile on her face, Akko bent down, lips pressed to those of Diana’s in what both could only think of as a timeless kiss… a goodbye kiss.

“ ** _I have always loved you too.”_**

Happy tears.

Akko was glad as she saw happy tears flowing from Diana and slowly dying down… just as the owner did the same.

Eyes with that last sparkle returning, Akko shut them and sighed, holding Diana to her chest, no sound, no cry coming from her… yet.

It was an unbearable pain to see Diana’s blood-stained face, so digging around her pocket, Akko reached to find something- _anything_ to show the beauty, the beauty that could not be taken, to clean Diana best she could.

All she found was a wet piece of paper, but it would do, she thought, as she dabbed it along Diana’s cheeks- then the words showed.

Akko saw that the paper… it was the letter. And she read the letters, now painted in deep red, barely comprehensible.

**_[“I am hopelessly in love with you. I imagine your deft fingers gently brushing away the tiny hairs from my forehead and your lips stealing a kiss from my own, and I think that we could have had a good life had you chosen me too.”]_ **

“W-we… we could have…” Akko felt it build, the sorrow. “ _DIANA!”_

They could have…

“If only you had chosen me too… if you had chosen me… _sooner._ ”

…

**_“If only_ ** **I _had chosen me sooner…”_**

Again, it was just far too late.

Always too late.

But for now, despite her hurt and pain, Akko’s mission was to return Diana home… no matter what state she be in.

Later… Akko would look on this later… she’d sob and cry… she’d repeat over and over her apologies of being too late… in loving, in telling, in finding, in saving… Diana… always late…

But she would still repeat it over and over for years to come… how she adored and loved the woman…

But as she walked home, taking her time, Diana in her arms, she knew and decided… all of that would have to wait…

She’d do them… Later…

-and again, she would be far too late.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: : (… this felt slightly off and bad… aww… out of touch… I don’t see if this is good… whaddya think y'all?
> 
> ~Shintori Khazumi


End file.
